An Affair, One Sided
by Precious Marble
Summary: Hungary and Austria are going to a party/conference with their archduke of the time for a get together of all European Nations and Empires of the time, 1901, little did Hungary know that on this trip to Switzerland she would find out she was in love with the man she always thought she hated the most.


**A/N: **This is Precious, hello, this is one of my first Hetalia fanfics and it's fairly old, about 8 months and I was sort of dying of boredom when I wrote this so it wouldn't be the best story-line wise. But I hope you all enjoy it anyway! Marble says she likes it, but she likes all my writing so yeah!XD

* * *

Elisabeth left the carriage with Roderich and their boss, Archduke Franz Ferdinand. The year was 1901, there was a conference of the major European countries and they were invited. Elisabeth had a strange feeling that a few of her enemies would be there. Gilbert Beilschmidt was on the top of her list, a childhood rival and an arrogant, big mouthed - her train of thought was broken.

Roderich offered her his hand, "It wouldn't be so bad." He smiled warmly at her and she took his hand and they walked in after their boss and his ambassador. The ballroom was already full of dancers and other leaders. They saw the British Prime Minister and his ambassador with Arthur Kirkland, he was being a wall flower, and it looked as if he was scheming something. His glares towards Francis highlighted that.

Elisabeth looked at the large pillars holding the roof up, the marble flooring and fancy, stone and wallpapered walls. The roof had a wonderful pattern to it. "Switzerland really out did himself." She laughed innocently and Roderich nodded, "This castle is very exquisite." He agreed and they both heard a familiar voice. Elisabeth had to keep herself from turning around and glaring at the man talking. "Was this necessary, I really don't want to be here, West." They both knew who it was; it was Gilbert or Prussia with his younger brother Ludwig, Germany. They represented the German Empire with their Kaiser who straight away went to speak with Austria-Hungary's archduke.

"Behave." Germany grumbled and Prussia shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, Ludwig looked around the ballroom, not everyone was there he noted. The Italy's weren't there nor the Ottoman Empire. He noticed Russia and a few other eastern European countries. He finally found Austria with Hungary and made his way towards them leaving his brother to find someone else to bug, which he did as he left to talk to Francis Bonnefoy who represented France.

"Guten abend." Ludwig greeted and Austria nodded and Hungary performed a perfect curtsied. "How's your evening been?" Hungary asked with a small smile while Ludwig shrugged slightly, "It's been fine." He had to stop himself from complaining about his brother. The man seemed more like a younger brother than an older one at times and it annoyed Ludwig, it was impossible for him to act normal let alone civilized.

"Do you have anybody to dance with tonight, Ludwig?" Austria asked curiously, knowing the answer already, but trying to make conversation. "Nein, I don't. I'm not going to dance, I don't particularly enjoy it." He told Roderich and Elisabeth let go of her husband's hand and looked out towards the drink table. "You two continue talking; I'm going to get a drink." She smiled warmly at both of them and made her way to the drink table. Both of them didn't seem to care, they started a conversation on politics and useless this and that.

As she poured her drink she recognized the clothing of the person standing beside her. He was occupying himself by looking out towards the dancing people. The music was loud but pleasant; a quick waltz was being played. "What do you want, Gilbert?" She asked harshly and Gilbert gave her an arrogant smile. She looked at the albino and shook her head. "I want a drink." He told her simply as she brought her drink to her lips and took a sip and glared towards him. "I'm not getting yours." She flat out declined any questions from him and he took a cup and poured his own seeming indifferent to her last comment.

Hungary studied his clothing; it was different seeing him in something other than his military uniform. He looked actually quite handsome, his Prussian blue knee length coat, the light brown collarless vest, the white collared shirt with a cravat tie with the iron cross over it, his black pants that were tucked into military boots.

She looked at her own clothing, the light yellow ruffled dress, her lace gloves and her white heels. She fixed the flower in her hair and sighed. "Are you just going to stand around me?" She asked and Gilbert shrugged, "I could if you want." He laughed and she shook her head, "No! Don't stay!" She gasped and watched Gil's expression go from teasing to bothered.

He walked quietly towards the balcony quietly leaving Hungary alone by the table. She saw Austria and Germany having a conversation that's seemed to be very deep, they wouldn't want to dance with her, everyone else wasn't her taste. England scared her slightly, France was creepy and she didn't really like the rest of the Germanic states. Except Liechtenstein, she enjoyed her company but she didn't see her here.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this…" she sighed and put her glass down and went over to the balcony and joined Prussia. It was snowing and the view was beautiful, the moon light made the snow glisten and have a bluish tint to it. She noticed the yellow chick that was now nested on Gil's head and giggled slightly. "You have a bird on your head." She told him and he looked surprised, "I do?" He gasped and pattered his head, the chick moved away from his hand. "No I don't." He replied and Hungary laughed and shook her head giving up trying to explain to him the obvious.

"I'm afraid I have no one to dance with." She told him and Prussia looked at her emotionlessly, "What about you're stupid aristocrat of a husband?" He asked and Hungary folded her arms. "He's not stupid!" She snapped and Prussia smirked, self satisfied, he got her angry which he wanted. "Then why won't he dance with you?" He asked and Hungary looked out towards the view and shrugged, "He's busy talking to your brother. He wouldn't want to dance at the moment. I don't know what they're talking about but it seems important." She mumbled and Gilbert placed his hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

She blushed heavily and didn't look at Prussia, just continued looking out towards the snowy mountain view. "Why did you do that?" She asked and Gilbert smiled towards her and she couldn't help it: She hugged him tightly and started to sob. "I love you! But…but I shouldn't! What if Austria…" Her voice trailed off and Prussia moved her slowly off of him. She wiped her eyes with her silk handkerchief and noticed Gilbert's out stretched hand, "Dance with me." He smiled and she took her hand as they started to slow dance together.

"I shouldn't be doing this." She mumbled and Prussia ignored her comment and brought her face towards his and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: **So yes, this is it!XD Don't kill me AusHun fans! Anyway all credit to Hidekaz Himaruya for creating this awesome anime known as Hetalia!XD Also please review! I like knowing what I can approve on and if people like the story or not! Also read some of our other stories! They're pretty cool too!XD  
-Precious!


End file.
